A BioSpecialist Christmas Family Affair
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Ward household and Jemma and Ward are throwing a Christmas Secret Santa Gift Party for the team in their new home with their 3 month old son Benny. Fluffiness. Written for and dedicated to @tardisandjam on Twitter. Love ya girl!


**This story is dedicated to my friend on twitter tardisandjam I hope you like this especially after the trauma we've endured today. Merry Christmas!**

**As a note to everyone else chances are you will not see me post any other BioSpecialist stories as I actually ship Skyeward. I just wrote this story for my friend to enjoy. **

A BioSpecialist Christmas Family Affair

"Grant stop playing with Benny and help me! They're going to be here in five minutes." Jemma Simmons spoke frustrated, hands on hips as she walked into the living room where her husband was playing patty cake with their three-month old son Ben. Benny looked up at his mom and smiled his adorable, resolve-melting smile that Jemma had never been able to resist. She blamed it on Grant's irresistible genes.

"Looks like we got mommy to stop freaking out and take a chill pill huh buddy. Tell mommy she's stressing too much." Their son just cooed and reached for Jemma who swiftly picked him up and began bouncing him.

"What do you need me to do honey?" He asked getting up to his feet.

"I need you to do your special thing with the mashed potatoes and then I need for you to change out of that god- awful sweater."

Grant furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. "Skye got me this sweater. It's red and has white Christmas trees. We are having a Christmas party so why can't I wear this? It's not like I wear it on a daily basis." Jemma just glared at her husband as she held Benny in her arms.

"Alright, alright, jeez, I'll go change." He relented heading toward the stairs in their new two-story house. It was nice and spacious yet warm and inviting at the same time. Grant loved the house because of the security it had and all the storage space while Jemma loved it for the amount of entertaining space and the extra rooms so she was able to have her own personal lab. It comfortably fit the family of three but what Jemma didn't know was that Grant had been listening to her conversations with Fitz and their family was about to have an extra addition before the night was over. It was Christmas time in the Ward household and they'd decided to have a secret Santa gift exchange Christmas Party with all their friends.

When Grant walked back down in a plain old boring t-shirt he made sure to express his dislike of his no-longer festive outfit to his wife.

"I only get the opportunity to wear that once a year thank you. You're denying me my right to wear god-awful sweaters during this season." He called out as he walked into the kitchen to spice up the mashed potatoes.

"How about I wear it tonight when everyone else is gone, just for you?" She compromised with a smile on her face. Grant poked his head out from the kitchen with an eyebrow raised.

"Will you be wearing anything else?" He questioned.

"I guess you'll find out." She replied with a mischievous smile and wink. Grant smiled and went back to his potatoes. Adding in homemade ranch, pink Himalayan salt, butter, and half and half with just a touch of garlic slat he mixed it all together and upon tasting it had to show restraint to not eat all of it right then. As he looked around to see if there was something else he could help out with the doorbell rang. Jemma was the first to open it with Benny on her hip.

"Merry Christmas!" She said cheerily greeting Skye.

"Merry Christmas." His rookie replied hugging Jemma and going straight to Benny. "Merry Christmas Benny! You look so cute with your little reindeer onsie." Skye cooed.

Grant walked into the room and greeted Skye with a smile. "Merry Christmas Rookie."

"Merry Christmas to you too Robot." She replied slugging him in the shoulder. Grant just chuckled and shook his head. "So where do I put this?" She asked holding up the Christmas bag with red tissue paper messily spewing out the top.

"Under the tree in the living room." Jemma instructed stepping out of Skye's line of sight to the living room. "Grant, would you show her please?"

"Sure thing. Anything for you darling." He replied with a grin knowing she hated being called darling. He leant in and placed a quick but sweet kiss on her lips and kissed their son's head. "Follow me Rookie." He instructed leading Skye towards the back of their house.

"Who would have that Jemma would be able to soften the tin man's heart." Skye teased bumping him.

"I was never an emotional Robot, Skye." Grant corrected with a disappointed downcast glance.

"Sorry, old habits." Skye apologized setting her gift under the tree. "You're too adorable when you're around Benny and Jemma. I'm so glad you finally man-ed up enough and asked her out. I mean it's not as if she was waiting for three months." Skye jabbed.

"You can't be nice to me for one day can you? It's Christmas time. At least make today an exception." Grant threw his hands up in exasperation. Skye just grinned.

"Skye, play nice." Jemma instructed as she walked in with Coulson and May carrying gifts of their own. She handed Benny off to Grant who blew a raspberry in Benny's stomach. Benny laughed and smiled wide looking at his dad with smiling brown eyes. Grant smiled in turn and did it again earning another laugh from the baby.

"He's such a cutie." Coulson said going over to Grant holding out his hands. Grant handed Benny off to his uncle with a smile.

"Go easy on Uncle Phil." Grant said to his son with a wink who just gave him an unknowing smile and clapped his hands together as he was handed off.

Phil took Benny carefully in his arms and bounced the baby boy in his arms getting a gurgle and laugh from the boy. Everyone watched with amusement as Coulson went into full-blown dad mode. "May why don't we have one yet?" He asked disappointed.

"Because we haven't ever discussed it." She replied giving a glare that said now was not the time to talk about it.

The doorbell rang and Grant immediately said, "I got it Jemma." As she waited for Grant to return she sat down on the couch with Skye and began to catch up over what they'd both been up to for the past three weeks even though they were constantly talking on the phone and skyping at least three times a week. When Grant walked back into the room he came escorting Fitz with an arm wrapped around the man's shoulder. They were both laughing at something.

"Yay! Everyone is here!" Jemma said excitedly jumping up from her spot on the couch, interrupting her conversation with Skye. "Grant, help me with the food. You all can find a seat at the table and we'll bring all the food out. The punch bowl is on a table beside the dinner with cups." Jemma informed directing everyone into the dining room so they could be waited upon. As the team all made their way into the dining room Jemma observed how Coulson and Fitz were in a fight for possession of her son. To her it was one of the cutest things she never imagined she'd see.

"We made one good looking kid." Grant said affectionately as he looked at his wife.

"That was all you. You're quite the specimen." Jemma corrected walking up to her husband with a smile on her face.

"Give yourself some credit please. You're easily the most beautiful woman in the world, next to Jennifer Lawrence of course." Grant playfully teased wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"What is it with you and Jennifer?" Jemma asked with an amused smile leaning up as Grant leaned down.

"What can I say, I have good taste in women. I married you after all." He said with a grin before closing the final distance between them and placing a longer, lingering kiss on her lips.

Jemma felt herself being pulled into the moment and she felt Grant losing himself too. It always happened when she was around him and so she would have continued to stay in the moment if it hadn't of been for a clearing of a throat from behind.

"Hey, lovebirds, sorry to break up the make-out sesh but some of us are starving and waiting on that grub." Skye said poking her head in the kitchen forcing Simmons and Ward to break apart.

"We'll be there in a minute." Grant said with a groan shooting daggers at her with his eyes. Skye always came in and ruined the moment. She had a unique talent for coming in at the exact time that they were having a "BioSpecialist moment". That's what Skye liked to call them anyways and she'd even managed to get Fitz in on it too. Jemma patted his chest and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll pick this up after they all leave." Jemma promised with a wink.

"How did I get so lucky?" Grant asked in awe with a smile. Jemma just grinned and began grabbing different serving trays with food and bowls and began bringing them out. She'd been hard at work all day cooking them a proper Christmas meal, especially since last year they'd all been trapped on the Bus with nothing but dry cereal and cold cuts. There was mac n' cheese, corn, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes with marshmallows and brown sugar, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, rolls, homemade apple sauce, and a ham. Then for dessert she'd made apple pie (Grant's favorite), chocolate crème pie, and a cherry pie. While Jemma had been slaving in the kitchen Grant cleaned up their house and put up all the Christmas decorations. He'd gone out with Benny and bought a Christmas tree then spent the time rigging up the lights to it. Benny had helped with hanging up ornaments as he bounced in his playpen to the Christmas music they had playing throughout the house.

The past three months had been some of the best in his life. He had at first believed his life was complete after marrying the love of his life but then she had gone and gifted him with a son just months after marrying. Finding out she was pregnant was one of the greatest moments in his life, second only to actually seeing his son for the first time. Labor had been long and hard been when they first locked eyes with their son his heart had truly melted. He had the chance to provide his son with the life he wished he'd always had. He had the chance to give his son everything in life and he was going to make sure that Benny lived a full life. He had his mother's eyes so it was hard not to fall in love each time he saw them. Those little orbs of perfection staring at him with the purest form of innocence. What more could he have ever asked for? He had a house of his own, a wife he loved more than life itself, and a son he'd give his life and soul for.

Grant was broken from his little reverie when he heard Jemma call his name. He turned around and saw her pointing to the ham. "Oh right. Sorry. I got caught up in my head." He explained with a small smile taking a hold of the serving tray with the ham he'd sliced. There were cheers all around as he walked in with the ham and set it in the center of the table.

Dinner passed by with laughter and stories, memories and toasts accompanied by delicious food. Skye and Fitz took turns feeding Benny his Gerber formula and it was amusing to watch both of them. Fitz unknowingly would mirror Benny's mouth movements, and so his mouth would open as Benny's did and as Benny ate it Fitz moved his mouth as though he was eating it too. Skye would make a strange train sound that she thought no one could hear, and she'd talk to Benny telling him stories about how vegetables would help him as he grew up. Jemma caught Grant looking at her a few times and just winked at him with a smile. As everyone was engaged in conversation but Grant, he took a moment to look around and decided he wanted to make one last toast.

He stood up suddenly from his seat with a flute filled glass of sparkling cider and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to thank you all. I feel so lucky to be able to call you all my friends and family. Two years ago when I first stepped on the bus I never would have thought I'd be married to my dream girl or have this life I have now. A father and friend, confidant, S.O. It's been such a wonderful journey and I just wanted to thank you all for taking it with me. I know it hasn't always been smooth but the truest friendships I've ever formed has been with all of you. Before I met you I didn't know what true love was, I didn't know what real friendship looked like. So for that I'd like to toast to all of you. Thank you. To family." He said raising his glass, meeting the eyes of everyone at the table.

He could see tears forming in Jemma's eyes as she repeated his words. "To family."

"To family." Everyone else repeated raising their own glasses and clinking them with everyone around with a heartfelt smile.

After dinner was cleared away they all made their way into the living room to talk and watch Charlie Brown Christmas before opening the Secret Santa gifts. May decided to keep Benny company and played with him for a bit before he became tired and fell asleep in her arms. When she walked back into the living room during a commercial break with the baby asleep in her arms Phil "aw"ed at her.

"Come on Melinda. You can't seriously tell me you don't want one of those." Phil said after she lay the baby down in his crib and took her place beside Coulson on the couch.

"Phillip." May just said with a low tone. Coulson shifted and shut his mouth. Everyone had an amused smirk on their face.

Jemma shifted from her comfortable seat on Grant's lap and adjusted herself so she could rest her head on his chest for the remaining five minutes of the cartoon. Grant wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and kissed her head whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whisper replied with a smile. Grant Ward always knew how to make her heart flutter and warm up. He was such a teddy bear that only she got to see and it made her even happier to see him unafraid to act that way towards her even with other people around.

As Ward held his wife to his chest he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to see her face when it was time for the gifts to be opened. She was going to be so surprised and it was going to be the best early Christmas gift ever. He should be receiving a husband of the year award for what he got her. He paid little attention to the rest of the cartoon as he went through the plan in his head. Skye had helped him with it so that he didn't draw suspicion to himself. Only Jemma could tell when he was hiding something from her so having Skye help and keep him in the dark for some of the finer details really helped in not setting off Jemma's built in secret detector.

"Who's ready for presents?!" Skye said excitedly rubbing her hands together.

"Yes!" Fitz said excited.

"Present time." Coulson cheered. May just smiled and shook her head. She'd been married to him for almost a year and still his childness amused her.

Grant tapped Jemma and she reluctantly got off her comfortable seat so Grant could paly Santa and see what gifts were for who. "Grant." Jemma said making him turn around just in time to catch the Santa hat that was tossed at him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked from the hat back to his wife.

"Put it on. You're my sexy Santa." She said with a grin. Groans resounded from everyone else but Grant just winked and returned her grin. He put the hat on just for Jemma and went to the tree to select the first gift. He chose the small green bag with a red bow on it.

"Looks like this one is for May." He said delivering it to her. Everyone watched as she opened it and laughs resounded all around.

"Ha ha. Very funny." May spoke actually very amused but not willing to let it show. She held a Grumpy Cat mug that said 'I hate Mondays'. Everyone looked around trying to figure out who it had come from but everyone seemed to have improved their poker face and no one confessed.

"Who's next?" Skye asked trying to contain her excitement.

Grant walked back to the tree and selected another gift trying to find the tag that marked out who it belonged to. "Fitz." Fitz perked up and smiled wide as he accepted the box that Grant handed to him. He made quick work of the wrapping paper and box and revealed its innards.

"Monkey!" Fitz shouted excitedly withdrawing the soft plush stuffed monkey. "Jemma look! He can be put in the lab now!" Fitz excitedly spoke holding onto his monkey with a bright smile. "I'm gonna call you George." He spoke not caring that everyone else was laughing at him amused with his child like wonder over a stuffed monkey.

"I'll be right back." Skye said excusing herself as she made eye contact with Grant who nodded.

He walked back to the tree and selected a thin small box. "Jemma." Jemma looked at the box as Grant handed it to her wondering what it could be. Maybe a special pen or a necklace. When she opened it she tried to hide her confusion and disappoint. It was a whistle; to be more precise it was a dog whistle. She put on a fake smile and said, "Wow. This is great. Thanks." She blew on the whistle a couple times and suddenly heard scampering and barking coming straight toward her. She gasped as Skye came in escorting a puppy on a leash.

"Merry Christmas Jem." Grant said with a smile leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips so she could divert her attention to see the puppy. It was a yellow lab with beautiful fur and lots of energy. It came bounding up to her and she got out of the chair and sat on the floor to pet the puppy.

"Her name is Rose."

"Rose Tyler?" Jemma asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"That's what it says on her collar and adoption papers." Grant replied with a pleased grin.

"Oh my gosh. Grant, thank you a million times. I love you so much."

"I knew you wanted a puppy, I have informants who tell me these important things."

Jemma just looked to Skye who she'd told abut wanting a puppy and gave her a look but thanked her still.

"She's so adorable." Coulson commented getting off the couch to come pet the dog with Skye, Jemma, and Fitz. May relented and joined them in petting the new Ward household addition. Rose welcomed all the attention and let them pet her even rolling over onto her belly and preforming tricks. Once the initial infatuation with her died down they continued opening gifts.

"Coulson, here's yours." Ward said handing the man a small rectangular shaped box. Phil opened the box and stared at it star struck.

"They…these are signed…these are my…" He couldn't finish his sentence he was speechless. May was curious as to what had finally stricken her husband speechless and smiled.

"His captain American trading cards, they've been signed." She explained for everyone who was waiting to hear.

"Whoa, like from Cap himself?" Skye asked fangirling a bit herself.

"Oh my word. His arms are so big and all those other muscles." Jemma said finding herself becoming flustered. Grant just raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh but um you're much better sweetie." She said awkwardly. Grant just rolled his eyes and grabbed another present.

"Oh this one is for me." He said taking it and sitting down on the ground. Rose came bounding up to him and began jumping up and licking his face. Grant laughed and tried to push he puppy out of his face. "Go back to mommy. You're her gift anyways." He said with a laugh.

"Come here Rose." Jemma called. The puppy responded and trotted back over to Jemma with a bark and began tugging at her to play.

Grant turned his attention to the present and opened up the card. Inside was a twenty-dollar gift card to Abercrombie and Fitch. He shot a look to Fitz knowing instantly it was him who had bought the gift as he was the one who liked to tease Grant that his shirts were all from there. Fitz just grinned and replied, "Merry Christmas Ward."

"Thanks Fitz." He said with a shake of his head. "Alrighty and the last gift is for Skye." He picked up the medium box and handed it to her.

Skye instantly ripped off the paper Hulk style and squealed. "Battleship! Yes! Now I can crush you again!" Skye cried excitedly. Grant just looked around trying to find out who had given her the gift. Phil smirked and Grant could tell it was Coulson's slip up. He glared at Coulson before defending himself and correcting Skye.

"Okay first off you didn't crush me, I just took it easy on you and two, bring it!"

Skye just grinned cockily. "Oh I will and I will sink all your ships before you can even sink one of mine." She wagered.

"You're on." Grant said cracking his knuckles as an acceptance to her challenge.

"Calm down you two. There will be no battleship tonight." Jemma said with a roll of her eyes as she ruffled Rose's ears.

"I'll still crush you." Skye promised with a smirk.

"Just wait, you'll be eating those words." He replied.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Jemma asked trying to change the subject.

"Give me that cherry pie." May said getting up and bolting into the kitchen. Everyone else quickly followed suit but Jemma and Grant.

"The knives and plates are on the counter. Knock yourselves out. Forks are in the drawer to the right of the sink." She called out as she pet Rose.

"So, do you like your present?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Oh, Grant. I love it. She's so adorable and fluffy. Thank you." She said leaning over and giving her husband a grateful kiss. He really was the best guy she knew, apart from Fitz but that didn't count. Fitz was like her brother. "You're so wonderful. I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that everyday." He replied with a smile returning her kiss. "Merry Christmas Jemma."

"Merry Christmas Grant." She replied.

Grant looked at his family and smiled. He had a beautiful son, loving wife, and now a new baby to cuddle with. Life couldn't be better. This year was definitely going to be the best Christmas he'd ever had.

**The End**

**So what did you all think? Too OOC? IDK, I hope not. Let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
